cousin_warlocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Adrian
Adrian is an extremely powerful warlock and Second City Dark Council member. He is the younger brother of Bastion and the son of Basil Sherwin and Cora Blackvale. He also co-owns The Dark and The Fabulous, the self-proclaimed (and actual) finest tailoring and alterations shop in all Entropaea. Dd3wyc7-c4e47f91-62df-406f-9389-5aec22131b87.png Ddi9j3f-51b1a09d-235a-4bad-92fe-e75e39f8a751.png be_calm_by_libre_office_warlock_dd1tp22-pre.jpg ddgp7kp-2fa8fa86-4308-4064-8584-9f02f4412fd5.png dd94r3c-4fe665fe-e26c-4e3e-8a49-4b2a9390c198.png Adrian wanted nothing to do with council service at first, but he eventually came around, since his combination of ordered, dark, and cold skills is rare for his generation. Personality Though outwardly cynical and unenthused, Adrian is deeply caring. He is extremely perceptive of others' feelings and drops the hard exterior immediately if someone seems to need help. On the other hand, he is seldom cheerful himself and can hold a grudge. Adrian gets along well with his brother, as both are quite introverted and can appreciate good music. Unlike Bastion, however, he loves magic and considers it an essential part of his identity. Adrian is also close with his cousin Sandoval and makes a point to spend time with him. On the whole, though, he identifies more with his Blackvale side. "A world without magic would have no place for me. Thankfully, I'd have died in infancy." Fate After the time warp, Adrian finds himself trapped in the apparent immortality effect of an amassment of past hexes. Though he sticks with the United Magical Council for some time, he grows saddened and embittered by his friends' and family's normal courses of life and aging. In particular, losing Bastion and, later, his niece Eleanor to the passage of time is extremely difficult. He isolates himself for quite a while before returning to Tenebris to form the Peons. Being reunited with Lucian and Nora on the other side of the warp brings great happiness back into his life, though he knows he will likely lose them both to time. Trivia * Adrian's date of birth is 13 March 1990. He is exactly 6' (~183 cm) tall and very thankful not to be any taller. * Adrian specializes in ordered, dark, and cold magics and is skilled enough to immobilize almost anyone handily, inside or outside the arena (e.g., to make a point). Like anyone else, he cannot immediately take on Lucian, though. * Adrian is asexual and aromatic. He considers himself agender but doesn't mind male pronouns, perhaps because anything else would be a pain. * Like a typical Blackvale (and in stark contrast to his brother), Adrian is rather thin and physically frail. He usually avoids both potions and standard alcohol. * Adrian's love for (and dependence on) coffee is second to none. * Adrian appears apathetic much of the time but is deeply affected (or, as he puts it, 'afflicted') by empathy. He still cares deeply for his late ex-partner, despite both their sexual incompatibility and the horrific magical abuse she inflicted. * Adrian is not an animal person, except when it comes to Emily, his panther mount. He also hates children, with the eventual exception of his cousin Sandoval's daughter, Eleanor. * In the Blackvale tradition, Adrian is a passionate spell developer and writer of a few books, including Alteration Hexes for the Discerning Androgyne. * Adrian enjoys drag and can sometimes get Sandoval (or Nora, if faux queens count) to participate as well. * Adrian's primary magical weapon is a scythe, and he has an immense personal collection of them rivaling Vivian Gray's amassment of staves. * Like his father, Adrian occasionally uses his vocal alteration talent to announce arena matches in entertaining ways. He is known to be unremittingly snarky toward competitors he knows personally. "Sloppy! But what do you expect from the Lord of Lightning?!" '' ''"Sorry, children, but looks like Frosty isn't coming to life today!" "It's the nobody from Nowhereville with the pretty wand!" "That hair, amirite? Summoning demons is one thing, but actually looking like them?" "She's on fire! Too bad her opponent isn't..." * Adrian does not always get along with Nora in their Second City council days, but he feels compelled to look out for her. * Adrian has an addiction to self-hexing that has yet to be addressed, though it cannot do much damage given his personal situation. * Nora and Adrian have a falling out soon after the former's arrival in Second City's future, as Adrian is extremely upset by Nora (and Norm)'s use of philandering to cope. Adrian believes that Nora is taking careless advantage of his cousin Lucian, among others. "Why do you care, when your cousin doesn't care about anything or anyone!?" "Because I care about anyone that breathes, Nora. And that includes Lucian and you! And I know you don't believe that." Category:Characters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters